


teenage fbi

by pageofpentacles



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageofpentacles/pseuds/pageofpentacles
Summary: Aiden Kane has an uncharacteristically good reason to blackmail Seiji & Nicholas. With state championships coming up, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. 1. stupid mistake

**Author's Note:**

> oh god oh fuck.. again? a-fuckin-gain.. same old shit.. am i finally writing a fence fic after not touching the fandom for two years? yes, yes i am.

It was nothing more than a stupid mistake. An utterly pitiful, spur of the moment mistake that could potentially traumatize Seiji Katayama for the rest of his life. 

“You’re conceited.” Nicholas bared his teeth. Seiji stuffed his sweaty shirt into a gym bag, the locker room empty save for the two… rivals? Too cliche. More like an adversary playing on the same team. 

“You are absolutely delusional, Zero.” Seiji drew out the last word, a defensive hiss. This had been the routine for days now. Nicholas, angry after fencing practice because his dearest enemy was constantly out of reach. Seiji, ignoring him, working fast and hard at building as many boundaries as humanly possible. 

“Why?” Nick swiped away Seiji’s gym bag, throwing it aside as he looked straight into his eyes. It was shameful that such a pretty boy could be this annoying. “Why what? I could ask you the exact same question.” Seiji rolled his shoulders back, chin up. “Even now. Why can’t you just talk to me as if I’m a human being?” Nick adjusted himself so that Seiji was cornered. Literally. Seiji hadn’t been paying attention to the situation, which now had him pressed fully against his locker.

“This is preposterous. Let me leave, Cox. I have no business with you.” He tried sliding out, but Nicholas slammed a hand against the locker. “You’re being ridiculous. You don’t have the right to be angry at me for ignoring you.”

“Ha! So you admit it, then. Answer my question and maybe then I can let you go.” Nick had one of those not-quite smiles on his face, riddled with small wrinkles and the suggestion of teeth. Seiji rolled his eyes, the rest of his face perfectly composed in a cool, rigid mask. 

“Because you’re downright _awful_. You’re annoying and easily excitable. Like a rabid dog. And I have no desire to fraternize with you.”

Point-blank. Seiji was willing to hurt his feelings if it meant getting rid of him. He thought, for a moment, that Nicholas’ face would drop, or he’d become visibly hurt and back off. The boy had the audacity to do just the opposite.

“You don’t mean that.” Nick lowered his head, frustrated. 

“And how exactly would you know?”

“You just don’t. Your face isn’t showing it at least. Your whole forehead would be wrinkled if you meant what you said. And you’re not exactly pushing me away either.” He did have a point. Seiji had no idea why he was taking this. He was in the perfect position to compromise Nicholas with a kick.

“I could greatly damage you right now if I wanted to.” Seiji slid his leg in between Nicholas’ feet.

“You won’t.” Nicholas’ hand drifted from the locker to the front of Seiji’s properly pressed collared shirt. 

“Don’t test me. If you ruin my shirt I’ll ruin you.” Seiji jerked forward, and Nicholas instinctively leaned back, if only to avoid getting his balls crushed.

 _“Shit-”_ Nick grabbed at Seiji’s shirt, and in a mortifying, soul-sucking moment he was propelled forward. Directly into Nicholas. And needless to say, Nick caught himself, as one does. Which left Seiji careening into him, at eye-level, and their lips caught one another.

It was just a moment, yet Seiji could feel an undeniable prickle spread across his face towards his ears. He immediately pushed Nick away, putting a finger to his lips. _It was just a peck. It’s not like you actively meant to kiss him. He’s just unbalanced._

“Holy. Fuck.”

Aiden Kane stood wide-eyed, across the room, phone in hand. Seiji’s heart stopped beating.

It was nothing more than a stupid mistake.


	2. caught by cops.

Aiden Kane, in a miraculous change of events, had decided to train for once in his life. The thought inside itself was confusing to him, but Harvard trained all the time so.. What was stopping him? Maybe it could calm him down. 

When he stepped back into the locker room to change,the opinion melted away into oblivion. Two voices arguing, namely his two favorite subjects to study. Nicholas Cox and Seiji Katayama, growling at each other like enraged wolves. Nicholas, with bared teeth and a shit-eating grin, and Seiji, whose fingers were red and raw from fiddling with them so much. Aiden suppressed the urge to snicker, instead pulling out his phone in hopes of getting a precious snapshot of the two going wild. 

But… There was something else in both of their eyes, something that ticked Aiden off more than anything. Both of their words seemed empty to some extent, and their silence was punctuated by loud, rushed heartbeats. And their current position… If one didn’t know that they were sworn enemies, it almost looked romantic. So, the blonde raised an eyebrow and put his phone up to frame them. 

“Hmm.” He whispered, gazing at them through the glass lens. They were so close, it was painfully obvious that neither of them wanted to be away from the other... Even if they didn’t know it.

Just as he went to take a picture, the stars had seemingly aligned for him, and Seiji fell into Nicholas, and Nick’s fists were buried in Seiji’s shirt, and…

“Holy. Fuck.”

The two immediately separated, Nick clamping a hand over his mouth and Seiji’s face a brilliant shade of vermillion. Deer in the headlights, one might say, but it was more like they were caught doing something very, _very_ forbidden.

“It’s not what it looks like! It- it was an accident!” Nick blurted out, gesturing like a small child throwing a fit. There was something resembling pure fear swimming in his eyes when he spotted the phone, and he took a few deep breaths. “Please- Aiden I-” Nicholas’ mind was blank.

Seiji on the other hand, held a finger gently to his lips and stared off into space with everything on his mind. First, he had let himself fall into Nick, and secondly, he didn’t… mind... the kiss. Could it even be counted as a kiss? Certainly the evidence that Aiden had would prove that true or false. He sucked in his teeth and tapped his foot, searching for a response.

Aiden just stared at his phone, saved the image, and held it out for both of them to see. “This is the most interesting thing I’ve witnessed in a _while_... Our own golden boy being a little too friendly with the team’s zero? I don’t care what you say, accident or not, this tidbit of information is going in my blackmail folder.” 

With a muffled gasp, Nicholas leaned over to get a closer look at the picture. It- they looked- _oh this is bad.._ The picture was perfect, and by that he meant awful, and by that he meant… They were both screwed if this was to get out. Both of their faces were red, eyes closed, entangled with one another like they were dancing. The thought of it made Nicholas nauseous, but he didn’t quite know why.

“Aiden. What can I offer you to delete it?” Seiji whispered, pragmatic as ever. He slicked back his hair and glared towards the blonde. “If you share that with anyone, I’ll sue you for defamation of character.”

Aiden just laughed at that, tucking his phone back in his pocket and putting his hands on his knees. “You really think I care? Oh you lose, Seiji… _You lose._ This isn’t going anywhere. Now take your boytoy and leave, I came here to be alone.” He sneered, half-jokingly. The other two were frozen in place. “Go on! Get! Shoo!”

* * *

It was a matter of life or death for Seiji. Could he even go back from that? Nicholas darted off when Aiden called out, presumably to go sulk somewhere or gossip about the event. Seiji would sew his mouth shut if needed… Who was he kidding. Nicholas Cox would never once shut the fuck up.

Yet, here Seiji was, completely silent and faltering at the door of his dorm room. His hand lamely touched the handle, cool and smooth age. For a fleeting millisecond, he thought of how many other people boarded in that same very room. His thoughts were smacked upside the head and twirled to the side as he heard a shout from inside. 

“Bobby, you don't get it. I- I can’t tell you, but trust me Seiji will have my head on a stake if I don’t somehow make this entire thing.. _disappear_.”

So familiar, a feverish tone that just reeked of worry. The whole wall was bleeding with his scent, the taste of his sweat. Wait, how would Seiji even know that? He shook his head, pressing himself against the door with his eyes closed. Even with a plethora of objections, Nicholas managed to pervade every sense he owned, and he hated it. Seiji was built to withstand any hit of his epée, to spit curses at the rookie while demolishing him completely. So why.. Why was he being consumed by the thought of them being so close? The scene replayed, the heat of Nick’s skin on him for a split second, the world honeyed and heavy with an atmosphere that left him on fire.

So he curled into himself, arms running up his sides to cool him down. Frozen in time, in the infinitely minuscule space between the two. Panting slightly, he left his post and smacked himself across the cheek.

Seiji hated Nicholas. 

That was the only option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy.... how y'all doin... it's been a while but i am back to stay!! please bully me into writing more and i'm sorry if this one's rusty!


	3. sensitivity.

Seiji was playing chess by his lonesome, on his perfectly blanketed bed on his perfectly clean side of the room. Nicholas, however, was in the shower, blasting some sort of stupid indie rock song. He could make out a few of the words as he practiced the Caro-Kann defence. Steam from the shower rolled into the room, making everything lightly humid and downright uncomfortable. Maybe if they still had a shower curtain it would be tolerable… But Nick had a bad habit of making his showers hotter than the pits of hell. As soon as the music stopped, Seiji heard a voice.

“Are we going to talk about it?”

No, Seiji thought. They were not going to talk about it. It would disappear, like all things do. That didn’t mean he’d be all friendly with his roommate. He kept his eyes on the chess board, squares blending together. Nicholas was closer now, hovering next to the curtain. Seiji took no notice of it.

“So… You’re ignoring me?”

Damn right he was. The closer Nicholas got, the more Seiji’s eyes drew away. He stared at his sheets, head down in defiance. Thinking was difficult with Nicholas right in front of him, with his stupidly sweet-scented coconut shampoo. Was it coconut? Surely they’d been close enough for him to smell it. Regardless, thinking about it made his insides roll with a bout of nausea. Seiji took a breath.

“You won’t even look at me? Hmph.” Nicholas let out a little sigh, but Seiji snapped up to meet his gaze. There he was... Stop staring. Seiji swallowed. “I’m looking at you. Is there anything constructive you’d like to say?”

Nicholas just stared at him, a little dumbfounded at the response. This was… Unlike Seiji, to respond to him without much fuss. “I- Are we going to..? How do we-”

Seiji sneezed. 

“Bless you.” Nicholas whispered.

“No thank you.” Seiji just kept on glaring. 

Truthfully, every ounce of Seiji’s being wanted to tell the boy to fuck off with his sweet shampoo and idiotically placed words. But he didn’t, and they sat there in silence, eyes locked…

Blink. “I win!” Nicholas beamed. Of course he thought it was a staring contest.

“You’re so difficult.” Rolling his eyes, Seiji looked away and started packing up his set of chess, completely absorbed back into his own little world. 

Nick, however, was just trying to make sense of the situation. His brain was still short-circuited after the incident, and every noise that poured out of his mouth seemed more awkward than the last. Talking to Bobby helped a little… Well, barely. He couldn’t seem to get the words of what happened out and thought better of it, because being lynched by Seiji was definitely not worth the gossip. Other than that- Ugh! He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Accidental kisses were a thing of rom-coms, fantasy books and strange novels. Seiji just acting like it had never happened… It might’ve hurt his feelings a little. Just a little. Not to mention that he got all red thinking about it too much, even though it was so small.

“You didn’t tell Bobby.” Seiji was once again staring daggers at him, the chess set tucked away. He cocked his head before nodding, muttering a quick ‘yeah’. “Were you eavesdropping?” Nicholas gave a small smirk, though his mind was spinning. He shuffled closer to Seiji’s spot on the bed, squatting down to meet his exact gaze. Running on fumes would be the accurate way to describe the way his body felt, light with nausea and heavy with unresolved tension all at the same time.

“This is my room. It’s only right I’d hear what was going on.” Seiji himself was, well, reeling. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fists resting against his chin. The feeling itself was akin to drunkenness, an isolated moment in time bubbling and foaming around him in the shape of Nicholas. They weren’t friends.. No, that wasn’t the right way to put it. Seiji searched for a moment, thinking of any other emotions than hatred that he could hold for the boy so close to him.

“Hmph. And to think I was expecting a thank you for keeping it secret..” Nicholas was playing with fire. This was fun, he had to admit, but in a dangerous, secretive way that he couldn’t quite place. 

“Your thanks is a narrow escape of an untimely death. Enjoy it.” He sneered, though his dark eyes remained playful as ever. This was such a rare occurrence, Seiji mouthing off instead of going straight for the one-shot kill. His words didn’t seem like a threat to Nicholas, and there was a sort of irresistible urge to just _get closer._ An invisible gravitational pull so ridiculously otherworldly that he couldn’t help it. 

“You’re not saying anything constructive, Zero.” Seiji breathed, his arms now supporting his whole upper body as he rocked slightly. Nicholas just chuckled this time, shaking his head. “ You’re still calling me that.”

The pointed observation just made Seiji roll his eyes. “And you’re kneeling before me, so I guess I must be right. You still haven’t presented me with any escape plans from this, so I’m assuming you just want to waste my time.” 

“Are you calling me a waste of time?” The question was playful, and quite frankly expected from Nicholas.

Seiji was panicking. Everything was so fast and albeit being predictable, Nicholas always had a way of setting him off-kilter. He could practically feel the warmth radiating off of the boy, them being too close for too long. Seiji was just about ready to burst, he could feel it in the way his ears prickled. They would never, _ever_ get any closer, and Seiji was to make sure of that. So why did he let him linger?

“Maybe I am. No one can annoy me like you do.” He mentally scolded himself for the remark, sounding more desperate than threatening. It was so.. Oppressive..

“Is this annoying?” Nicholas was moving now, but Seiji was too caught up in his own words to notice. Nick’s hand slowly went up and up, gently brushing aside a strand of Seiji’s hair. When he felt the touch, Seii’s mind was entirely made up of the emotion, alarm bells ringing and blood rushing to his ears. In that split second, time seemed to stretch, and.. And..

 _Thwack._ With minimal grace, Nicholas had flicked a finger onto his forehead, leaving a dull throb to his skull. Seiji made a sour face, gasping before kicking Nick directly in the stomach.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Nicholas doubled over on the floor, coughing. Seiji stood up, looming over him. “You’re.. _Ugh!_! Go torture someone else with your insatiable urge to hurt people! God, you’re so difficult, what do you even want from me? You’re on my side of the room, poking into my business, all because of your own interests!” He was red all over, spewing nonsense in hopes that Nicholas would just leave. It was torture, just being around him was torture, Seiji’s entire being constantly overloaded by someone that shouldn’t even matter to him.

Storming past, Seiji left to go to dinner while Nicholas pondered his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh girl the angst.... looks like seiji blew a fuse- oops..


End file.
